Good Boy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles and Scott find a very hidden secret about Derek: He's a BDSM Pup, and has been uncollared for years now. Derek has never brought this lifestyle to anybody's attention, and probably would have kept it in the dark. Now that Stiles and Scott know that Derek is a BDSM Pup, will they take him in as their Pup, and step up to the role as Doms? Or will everything remain in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. If you have any questions about the BDSM PuppyPlay lifestyle, please do not hesitate to ask. I will answer any and all questions to the best of my ability.

"Stiles, what the holy hell are you doing? You've got books and papers thrown everywhere, and you look close to breaking that laptop. Who's is that, anyway?" asked Scott as he sat down on the couch at the Hale House beside the teen, who was furiously typing away and clicking a bunch of buttons, muttering angrily under his breath as he did. Stiles glanced at the wolf before he returned his gaze back to the computer, still furiously clicking away on the keyboard.

"I'm trying to get the homework done for Harris' class and I'm failing miserably at it. I'm using Derek's laptop, it took me hours to figure out the password, and once I managed to log into the stupid thing, all of these folders started popping up that he never closed out of and they're blocking my ability to get anything done." rambled out the teen as he finally gave up on trying to type his Chemistry essay, glaring at the computer screen in front of him.

"Blocking your ability? Why don't you just close out of the folders?" asked the Alpha as he leaned forward to get a better look at the folder that the pointer was hovering over, only two words were typed in as the name of the folder: Folsom Interview. Scott looked towards his best friend with a raised eyebrow, looking from him to the folder and then back to him with a knowing look in his eyes. Stiles kept his eyes locked on the screen, his fingers hovering over the controls of the laptop, making damn sure he didn't look towards the wolf.

"If you're that curious and that distracted by it, just open it and figure out what it is. Derek's not here, he won't even know you opened it. Just soothe your curiosity before you fry your eyes staring at that screen." suggested Scott as he leaned over and reached over the teen's hands, clicking on the folder to open it, before clicking on the video file that was inside of it. He had only a few seconds to yank his hands back before Stiles quickly shut the laptop with a loud 'click', his eyes wide.

"Are you sure that Derek won't be able to figure out who watched it? I mean, of course we'll close everything out afterwards and rewind the video and everything. But, the question still stands." asked Stiles as he looked towards Scott with furrowed eyebrows, hints of worry and excitement in his brown eyes, his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he was dying to know what was in that video. Scott rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle as he reached over again and opened the laptop, clicking play on the video. It started out with basically a blurry screen before everything came into focus, to reveal a smiling Derek sitting on a couch in what looked to be an Office. The wolf's green eyes shown hints of nervousness but a smile remained on his lips no matter what. Stiles piped in with the comment of "It looks like from when he was in New York", before the video started to fully play.

_"Can I have your full name for the purpose of this recording?" asked the woman behind the recorder, who seemed to be sitting on the couch opposite the wolf. Derek ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his position on the couch, seeming a bit more relaxed than before. _

_ "Derek, D-E-R-E-K, Katagaria Hale." replied the green eyed wolf as he chuckled softly under his breath at the woman's expression about his middle name, having to spell it out as well for her, seeing as though most people couldn't pronounce it, let alone spell it. _

_ "And your age?" asked the woman as she continued to write down on the tablet in her lap, glancing from the teen, to the tablet, and then to the teen. _

_ "I'm 21 years old, turned 21 two months ago." replied Derek with a sheepish look on his face, he looked uncertain about giving out such information like that, but he knew that it was necessary for the video, and for him to get his official title. _

_ "How long have you been in this lifestyle, Derek? Have you had any experience prior to coming here to get your title and make it official" asked the woman in genuine curiosity, needing to know just how much experience he had before he would be able to have his title and keep it officially. _

_ "I started this lifestyle around the age of 19, that's when my general curiosity got the best of me. It started out with just going to a few clubs, talking to a few people in different groups, before I worked up the nerve to ever meet somebody face to face. My first few experiences were not very well; I'd rather end it at that. But my experiences after that were much better than before; I was getting more comfortable in my position and getting more confident with what was happening. I was no longer afraid of drawing the line and setting boundaries. I was starting to get comfortable in my own skin and in my second skin once I was fully in headspace." explained Derek with full honesty in his voice as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. _

_ "How long have you been in your position? As a 'Pup', if I'm speaking correctly?" asked the woman once she had finished writing, tapping her pen on the top of the tablet silently. _

_ "Yes, you're speaking correctly. I've been a Pup for about a year now, spent many full hours in the Pup headspace. I've played or scened, as many call it, plenty of times. Some scenes were in public, mainly at the Fairs, others were private or in one of my Dom's friend's houses, where I was surrounded by other Pups. Both were safe environments with people that I trusted. Sadly enough, the Dom I had wanted a more experienced Pup, so I've been uncollared for three months now. Or to speak technically, I've been a Stray for three months." replied the wolf with a hint of longing in his voice. _

Stiles hit pause on the video, his look of confusion matching Scott's look of confusion, the terms of 'Dom', 'Pup', and 'headspace' were new to them. The teen reached up and slowly closed the laptop, both of them a bit shocked at what they had heard. Scott opened his mouth to say something but then closed it once again, as if he couldn't find the right words to say. Stiles nodded silently at him before he chose to speak.

"The look on his face when he explained that he no longer had a 'Dom', it was like he had lost his sense of security. I never want to see that look on his face. Ever. I don't know what we're going to do yet, but, I do know two things. One, Derek can never know that we saw this video. Two, screw Harris' assignment, I'm starting some research on this. I want to find everything that I can about this, and judging by how you're on the edge of your seat, you want to know everything about it, too." explained Stiles as he opened the laptop again and closed out every file that he saw, especially the one with the video. Neither of them knew exactly what they were going to do now that they knew this secret about Derek, but they knew that they were going to do something, no matter what it took. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to message me and I will try and answer them to the best of my ability.

"Dude. Stiles. Stiles? STILES!" shouted out Scott as he walked into the Hale House, knowing that he would once again see the teen on the couch with the computer, seeing him slaving away over the keyboard, his brown eyes darting around from one thing to the next. Stiles looked up from the computer before he placed a finger to his lips, signaling towards the kitchen with his other hand. All it took was one twitch of the Alpha's nose to tell him that Derek was in the kitchen, also judging by the mouthwatering smell of food coming from the kitchen. Stiles slid over on the couch to make room for the wolf, still clicking away on the keyboard as he worked to catch up on the essay for Harris, seeing as though it was a day late.

"That video has been on my mind all night; I wasn't able to focus on my essay, so Harris is now docking 10 points from my grade. I haven't watched any more of the video; I was waiting for you to get off work and for Derek to go for his usual run, but he came back a bit too early. I did a little bit more of research on Derek; his 'Pup Name' is Asrif. I managed to actually find some more videos of Derek; he was at an actual Folsom Fair as a Pup in full gear and everything." explained the teen as he closed out of his essay and brought up a new browser, searching through for the links that he had saved earlier when he got his hands on the wolf's computer again.

"And?" whispered the Alpha lowly as he looked from the wolf in the kitchen back to his best friend, who was still typing away as he brought up link after link onto the screen. Stiles reached around the wolf and picked up a pair of headphones, sticking one in his ear before handing the other one to Scott, who put it into his ear without question, knowing very well that they couldn't watch the video with Derek still in the house. Stiles clicked on the video file that had one word attached to it: Folsom.

_"Are you all set, Derek? Gear feels good, you feel comfortable?" asked the male, who was his Dom, as he finished securing the mitts onto the younger teen's hands, testing the fit. He turned the wolf around and adjusted the fit of the harness around his chest and waist, making sure it hugged to his skin. _

_ "Yes, Sir. The gear is fitting pretty well, I'm comfortable in it. A little nervous about this whole thing, but I know I'm in good hands. I know that I'll be by your side and I'll be surrounded by others who also share this. I'm not going to be the only one who is on my hands and knees today, I won't feel like much of an outsider then." admitted Derek as he rolled his head on his shoulders, shifting his legs a bit to feel the pull of the black leather against his skin. His pupils dilated a bit when he saw the headgear that his Dom brought out next, but he silently shook his head in disagreement. He didn't want to wear headgear in this event; he wanted to go without it, to be on all fours without covering his face. If he could drop into 'Pup Space' with the headgear on, his could drop without it. _

_ "No headgear? That's a new decision for you, Derek. I'm proud of you for making the decision. Down, Asrif." praised the man as he gave the wolf a gentle push to his shoulders, watching in satisfaction as the teen dropped down to his knees before moving onto his hands and knees, as his gave his head and shoulders a shake, to loosen himself up. Derek looked up at his Dom, his green eyes shining brightly in excitement, as he gave his ass a bit of a wiggle and let out a high pitched yip. _

_ "Good boy, such an excited little pup. You're going to meet many other pups today; I want you on your best behavior. Understood?" asked the man as he bent down and scratched the teen behind his ears, running his fingernails through his short black hair. He ran his hand down over his back, watching as the wolf arched his back under his touch, a shudder running through Derek's body when his ass was given a gentle tap to get him to sit. Derek shifted his weight back onto his feet, where they were now tucked underneath him, his ass still slowly wiggling a bit behind himself. His green eyes locked onto the bright blue eyes of his Dom before he let out a high pitched but confident bark. The blue eyed man smiled brightly before he bent down again and gave the back of the wolf's neck a firm squeeze, watching as Derek practically melted into the touch, his head tilting to the side in pure submission, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. _

Stiles and Scott were both pulled out of watching the video when a rough hand came down on each of their shoulders, hauling them up from their seats in a sharp and rough movement. Stiles flailed in surprise, narrowly managing to miss hitting Scott in the nose, as the two of them where all but drug away from the couch and the laptop. Both teens couldn't help but gulp when they realized just who had hauled them up from the couch: Derek. A very pissed off but slightly nervous looking Derek.

"Exactly what the hell do you two think you are doing?!" hissed out Derek, his eyes blazing a bright, icy blue as he all but tossed both of them into chairs at the kitchen table. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he struggled to keep his wolf under the surface, his heart racing in his chest as his eyes remained an icy blue.

"Flailing" - "Panicking" answered each of them at the same time, their eyes wide as they tried to keep themselves from bolting out of the kitchen chairs. Neither of them knew that the wolf had been anywhere near them when they were watching the videos, having thought that the older teen was in fact in the kitchen the entire time. They were too focused on the video to realize that the wolf had come into the room and was standing behind them while they watched the video.

"How many of those have you watched and exactly what have you done with them?" asked Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest, pacing the length of the counter instead of the whole kitchen, which would have made him pass by both teens. Scott and Stiles both had their eyes trained on the table and were nervously fiddling with their shirt sleeves or tracing the marks in the table, it was Scott who chose to speak first.

"We've watched two, maybe three, videos. We haven't done anything with them, at all. They're still safe in your laptop. All we've done or I'm guessing Stiles has done, is research. On it all. That's all that we've done. I swear." explained Scott quickly, his eyes wide despite being the Alpha.

"We're not lying about it, either, Derek. Listen to our hearts. All we've done is watch a few of the videos, and yes, I have done some research on the topic of Puppy-Play." explained Stiles as he tried to calm his heartbeat down in order to fully show the wolf that he wasn't lying. Derek's movement's slowed down as he zeroed in on the steady, unchanging beats of two teen's heartbeats, his head moving in very small and subtle nods. The Beta nodded once more, in a bit of a dismissive manor, before he made an attempt at his own escape to keep himself from being cornered by the teens that were now wafting waves of curiosity. Before he had the chance to leave the kitchen, Scott was out of his chair in an instant, his hand closing down around the back of Derek's neck, giving it a firm squeeze, before starting to rub soothing circles with his thumb.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have made for this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek's head tilted back a bit as his eyes fluttered, he slowly sunk down onto one knee, gently resting his head against Scott's thigh. A soft but shrill whine left the blue eyed Beta's lips as he nuzzled the younger wolf's thigh. Stiles eyes widened as he looked from Scott, to Derek, and then back to Scott, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Scott released his grip on the wolf's neck, gently carding his fingers through the short black hair on the wolf's head, earning him a gentle head-but to his thigh. The Alpha looked towards Stiles with a look that clearly said "What now?". Neither of them had to answer since the wolf on the floor decided to speak up.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to completely slip into headspace and neither of you know how to deal with that. I don't even know where to go from here now that both of you know, you're both too young to even fully understand any of this. Let me up, Scott. Please." explained Derek as he felt the younger wolf release his grip on his neck, letting him rise to his feet where he shook his head a bit, as if to regain his composure. Stiles rose from his seat and walked over to the older teen, all but pushing him down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Scott, grab a water bottle out of the fridge. I know you weren't completely in headspace, and not in 'play' or a 'scene'. But during my research I read that after any of it you're supposed to rehydrate and possibly eat something since everything can take a lot out of you." explained Stiles as he kept a hand on the older wolf's shoulder. Scott closed the fridge door with a hollow click as he unscrewed the cap of the water bottle, holding it out towards the older wolf. Derek locked eyes with his Alpha before he nodded his thanks to him, taking a few slow gulps of the water, feeling the chill slide down his throat.

"Exactly how much did you research?" asked Derek as he set the water bottle down on the table, his tongue darting out to lick a stray droplet from his bottom lip as he gestured for both teens to take a seat again at the table. Scott took a seat at the table but watched in slight confusion as Stiles held up one finger and walked into the living room to retrieve his laptop. The teen returned with the laptop and sat down beside Scott, both of them across from the older wolf. Stiles opened the laptop again and started rapidly typing away again; trying to find everything that he had researched on the wolf's computer.

"I researched just about every aspect of it that I could possibly find. All the way from headspace, to gear, to rules, to etiquette, to safety. Everything. Did I miss anything?" asked Stiles as he raised his eyebrows and looked up from the laptop. Derek tilted his head a bit as he thought of what was researched before answering.

"Care, how to care for a Pup. Rewards and punishments. Communication, commands, and training. Collars. Pup language. Social interactions, pack and hierarchy. Switching from human to Pup and back. Fun and games. I have a very accurate site if you want to use that to help with research. It covers every aspect of Puppy-Play." explained the blue eyed Beta as he reached over to the laptop, sliding it towards himself as he took his own turn at typing away on the keyboard. With a final click on the keyboard, he slid it back over to the teen, watching as Scott leaned over to look at the screen.

"Sleeping arrangements? Wouldn't you just be sleeping in a bed?" asked Scott in confusion as he tilted his head a bit. Stiles looked at Derek, to his best friend, and then back to Derek, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at the pair of them.

"That depends on how long a Master wants their Pup in headspace. If the Pup is in headspace for 24 hours or more, different sleeping arrangements will need to be made, unless the Master agrees to have the Pup at the foot of the bed. If they decline to allow the Pup on the foot of the bed, or the Pup is early in training, then either a kennel or a large dog pillow is needed. It all depends on what the Master decides." explained Derek as he leaned back in the wooden chair a bit.

"Fun and games? Is it just like what you would do with a regular dog?" asked Stiles as he opened up another browser in order to start typing down some notes for later use.

"Basically, but some modifications are made. There's fetch, which is also good for learning commands like stay and come, fetch or bring, drop or give. Find the Master, or an item belonging to the Master. Actually getting down on your hands and knees and playing with the Pup, barking grabs their attention pretty quickly and will start play. Light games of tug of war, depending on which toy is being used. A walk, either on all fours or in bi-ped mode which has the Pup on two legs instead of hands and knees. But the Pup will need to be in proper gear for a walk, knee pads and mitts with wrist guards are a must. Another option is just belly rubs, which can serve as a reward as well. But you don't want to overexert the Pup, they will need rest, as well as the Pup may get bored with the games if they're used over and over." explained the Beta as he reached over and took the water bottle again, draining the rest of its contents. His head tilted a bit and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Stiles, the teen looking as if he wanted to ask something, but was a bit too scared to ask it.

"Out with it, Stiles. What is it? You look like you're about to burst if you don't say what you want to say or ask what you want to ask." asked the blue eyed Beta as he looked from his Alpha, back to Stiles, who was nervously fiddling with the computer.

"Can I - I mean - Can we? Can we put you in your Pup headspace? I mean, I know neither of us are Doms or Masters, and that we have no experience in it. But if you would allow it, I'd like to see this side of you. I think both Scott and I would like to see you when you're completely not guarded. When you're carefree and you're able to let yourself relax, when you're able to let yourself go." explained Stiles as he looked over and tapped Scot on the arm, who was looking a bit too excited about the idea.

"Only if you're able to completely trust the both of us. Not just one of us." added in Scott as he rested his arms on the table, his fingertips brushing lightly over his Beta's wrist.

"I trust both of you; I have for a while now. If I didn't, I wouldn't have accepted Scott as my Alpha, and I wouldn't have allowed either of you into my home. I trust you. I'm willing to give it a try; I haven't been in Pup headspace for a long time now. Dropping down into it may be hard or I may slip into it pretty easily. Coming out of Pup headspace is a slower process than slipping into it. Do you want me in full gear or half gear?" asked Derek after he had explained everything to the pair.

"Half gear. Just knee pads, mitts, harness, collar, and the leather pants." replied Scott as he nodded at his Beta, a smile forming on his lips at the slight glow in the older wolf's eyes at the thought of being able to become a Pup again. Derek nodded slowly at the pair of them before he rose from his chair and walked upstairs to bring out his gear.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Derek slid his duffel bag out from under his bed that contained his gear, sliding the zipper around it in order to open in and make sure that every item was inside. He picked up the bag and placed it on his bed as he took his gear out piece by piece: Pants, Harness, Collar, Mitts, and Knee Pads. He closed the bag and tossed it to the top of the bed, as he stripped out of his shirt and jeans, carefully folding them up in a neat pile. The wolf slid the leather pants on and smoothed them down over his legs, before securing the belt around his waist to keep them up. Derek slid the harness on over his arms and reached back to clasp it behind his back and at his sides, tightening the straps around himself, before he slid the knee pads on, securing the straps to make them fit correctly. He picked up the rest of the gear and carried it down the stairs, hearing the hushed conversation come to an end as he walked into the kitchen.

"I can't exactly put the mitts on by myself, and to follow the etiquette of Puppy-Play, I can't put the collar on myself. A Dom or Master has to collar me." explained Derek as he set the mitts down on the table in front of him, followed by the black velvet collar. His green eyes looked from one teen to the next, seeing their pupils dilated a bit and their lips parted a little, he raised an eyebrow slowly in question.

"Do you honestly not know how hot you look right now?" asked Stiles as he quickly walked around the table to the blue eyed Beta, his eyes roaming over the wolf's body in appreciation. Scott walked around the other side and picked up the collar, the metal clasp clicking together when he picked it up.

"And I bet he looks even hotter with his collar around his neck." added in Scott as he looked at his Beta for permission to put the collar on him. Derek nodded before he rose his chin a bit to let the Alpha slide the collar around his neck, before lowering his head to let him clasp it behind his neck, securing it in the back. He raised his head and looked Scott in the eye before taking a step back to look at Stiles, whose eyes widened a fraction when he took in the sight in front of him. A light blush spread on Derek's cheeks as the tips of his ears turned red.

"Such a pretty boy." cooed Stiles softly as he reached up and ran his fingers through Derek's short black hair, hearing the soft rumbling sound that was leaving the wolf's chest. His green eyes fluttering a bit as all the tension seemed to drain from his body.

"Let's get the mitts on your hands before you completely slip into headspace." said the Alpha as he unsecured the straps on the mitts, waiting until his Beta raised his hands and formed a bit of a fist on each hand, the mitts sliding over each one with ease. Scott secured the straps and gave a tug on each one to make sure that they were secure around his wrists.

"Feel comfortable?" asked Scott as he looked his Beta in the eye, eyebrows raised in question at him.

"I never thought I'd miss how these felt. How all of the gear felt, except for the hood pieces. It feels good to be able to put it back on." explained Derek in all honesty as he looked from Scott to Stiles.

"Are you ready?" asked the human teen as he looked towards the blue eyed Beta, his body practically vibrating in excitement at getting to see the wolf in his headspace. Without a second word from the wolf, he dropped down onto his hands and knees and shifted his weight a few times to get a new feeling for his gear. Derek looked up at the two teens from the floor, his head tilted a bit at them as his pupils slowly started to dilate. The wolf shook his head a bit, the shake moving down into his shoulders before moving through the rest of his body, eyes full of curiosity as he looked up at the two.

"Dropped into headspace pretty easily, didn't you, Asrif?" asked Scott as he dropped down onto his knees and scratched the wolf behind one of his ears, earning him a satisfied sound and a high pitched bark in return. The wolf barked highly again before rising up onto his knees, mitt covered hands resting on Scott's chest as he nipped and licked at the smaller wolf's jaw.

"Down. Down boy. No more puppy kisses." explained the Alpha firmly as he eased the wolf off of himself, seeing a set of 'puppy dog eyes' looking up at him. Derek rose up again, his 'paws' resting on Stiles' belt as his teeth latched onto the teen's shirt, tugging on it a few times with soft "hrrrr" sounds.

"Playful and feisty, I wish we would have thought to buy some toys before we let him down into headspace." explained Stiles as he gently pushed at the teen's head and shoulder, feeling the pup nip at his fingers and hand before securing his teeth back into the shirt, tugging even harder on it.

"Scott, go upstairs and check his gear bag to see if he has any toys inside of it before he tears my shirt to shreds, which he's pretty close to doing." ordered Stiles as he nudged the Alpha towards the living room, both him and Derek following after him. While Scott went upstairs, Stiles sat down on the couch with the pup at his feet, his ass wiggling a bit in excitement. The teen ran his fingers through the pup's short black hair and then down his back, scratching lightly along his spine and sides. Both of their heads snapped up when a knock on the door sounded, Stiles quickly rising to his feet in alarm. Derek's barks quickly turned from high pitched to kind of deep, as if to keep the person from coming inside the house.

"Well, that's a bark I haven't heard in forever. Asrif, calm down, pup. Get your Master to open the door before I start looking for the hidden key, and use it on his Jeep in the driveway." explained Lydia from the other side of the door, more than likely ready to go full force with the threat. Stiles' eyes widened when he heard the strawberry blonde's voice, quickly opening the front door for her when he heard the soft whine coming from the pup. When Scott reached the bottom of the stairs he quickly walked over to Derek and grabbed hold of his collar in order to keep him bolting towards the door after Stiles. The pup's excited barks and whines grew in pitch as he desperately tried to pull free from the teen's grip in order to greet Lydia at the door.

"Hang on. Hang on. Let her get in the door first, then I'll let you go." promised the Alpha as he knelt down beside the wriggling pup, stroking his back in an effort to calm him down. Stiles closed the door once Lydia was inside and had set her purse down on the recliner chair, watching in confusion and amazement as Derek bolted towards Lydia the minute Scott released his collar. Lydia knelt down and welcomed the pup into her arms, taking in all the nuzzling and 'puppy kisses' that she was receiving.

"Hey, Asrif. How are you doing, boy? It's been a long time since I've seen you. I'm sorry, Auntie Lydia didn't bring any toys with her. I promise to bring some next time and we'll play." explained the Banshee as she ran her fingers through Derek's hair, reaching around his side and down to scratch at his belly a few times, earning a very pleased sound from him. She looked up when she saw Scott toss a small braided rope onto the couch beside Stiles, before the wolf sat down beside his best friend.

"How did you know about this?" asked Stiles in confusion as he watched the pup settle with his head resting on Lydia's knee, where she was slowly sliding her thumb up and down between his eyes.

"I've known for only a few months, almost a year, I found out on accident. I caught Derek in his collar; he was trying to make sure that it still fit. We got to talking and he explained everything out to me, even let me come along when he went to see other Pups and reconnect with their Masters and Mistresses. It was amazing to see them all and see Derek in such a wonderful place, he seemed so happy to be with other pups. It was like a Puppy-Play play date. He trusted me with his secret and I helped him get the rest of his gear as well as a few toys. You seem to have found one." explained Lydia as she reached for the toy, having the Alpha hand it to her when she couldn't reach it.

"Have you ever put him in headspace?" asked Scott as he watched the girl wave the toy in front of the pup's face a few times to grab his attention, his eyes now blazing their icy blue. She couldn't hold back the giggle that left her lips when the pup lunged forward at the toy, sinking his teeth down into one end, while she held the other.

"No, I never put him in headspace. While Derek does trust me, he wasn't going to slip that far down without being completely positive that I would stick around after." she explained as she sat down on the floor, tugging a bit on the toy as the pup shook his head and tugged on the other end, a soft grunt leaving his clenched teeth around the toy. Derek braced his hands on the floor as he tugged a bit more, pulling the girl forwards a bit, before she tugged harder and pulled him forward instead.

"Stick around after?" asked Stiles before he threw his head back with a laugh when Lydia let go of the toy, watching as Derek shook it hard between his teeth, as if trying to kill it like prey.

"Being in the Pup headspace is just like being in the Sub headspace, there's aftercare that has to happen once he's brought out of the headspace. You have to guide him out of the headspace after play and start aftercare, usually just physical touch brings him back." explained the strawberry blonde as she picked up the toy again, feeling the pup nipping at her fingers, giving him a quick tap on the nose with a firm "No nipping.".


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have made for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

Lydia ran her fingers through the wolf's short black hair where he was curled up against her side with his head resting on her thigh, his sides rising and falling as he panted, slightly wore out from all the playing. The rope toy now in string pieces that were scattered around the living room floor, the toy having seen much better days. Derek shifted his head on her lap when he heard both Scott and Stiles return to the living room with a bowl of water in the Alpha's hands, his blue eyes now full of blurred interest, but interest none the less.

"We figured he would need a drink after all the playing you two have done, now. Come here, boy. Come on, Asrif, you need a good drink." coaxed Scott as he set the bowl down onto the floor, watching as the pup rolled over and rose up onto his hands and knees, giving himself a good shake before approaching the water bowl. He lowered his head and sniffed along the outside of the bowl before giving the Alpha's fingers a few licks and nips, hearing the chuckle he got in return before lowering his head to the bowl, lapping up a few mouthfuls of the crisp water.

"There doesn't seem to be any blending of the two, you either get Asrif or you get Derek, there's no blending." explained Stiles with curiosity as he knelt down and ran his hand down the wolf's back, watching as he arched into the touch.

"That's how the headspace works; you get one or the other. The two never blend together to form one, they're like separate bodies and separate minds." explained Lydia as she rose up from her spot on the floor and began to pick up the multiple pieces of the toy off of the floor, gathering them all up in her hands. She walked from the room and into the kitchen, tossing the damp pieces into the trash before wiping her hands on a towel, tossing the towel down onto the stovetop when she heard her name being called.

"Lyds, are his arms supposed to be shaking?" asked Stiles as he looked towards the kitchen before running his hands up and down the pup's arms in an attempt to get them to stop shaking like leaves as the pup continued to lap from the bowl.

"His body is trying to tell us that he's had enough, while his mind is telling him to continue, his mind knows how much he needs this. But his body needs a break, he can't continue for hours on end without taking a break, he needs to be eased back into it. Stiles go grab some more water in a glass and something light for him to eat when he comes back to us. Scott, you're going to help me bring him back." ordered Lydia as she guided the now exhausted pup down into a lying position, his head resting in her lap.

"What do I do?" asked the Alpha as he knelt down beside the strawberry blonde girl, locking eyes with the curious blue ones of the wolf, stroking his thumb over the wolf's cheekbones.

"Go grab a wet washcloth and then come back in here and help me start to get most of this gear off, just the mitts and harness and the collar." ordered the Banshee as she gave the Alpha a nudge with her hands, trying to keep Derek in one position when he thought they were going to play. He settled down with a soft and slightly frustrated huff when he realized that the girl wasn't about to let him up, his eyes drifting closed a bit. Scott returned to the room with a soft but wet cloth, handing it to Lydia before he began to unbuckle the mitts from around the wolf's wrists, gently sliding them off of his hands and placing them to the side.

Lydia started to wipe down Derek's forehead and face with the cloth, before starting on his neck and collar bones in a way to cool his body down and help him start to come back to them. She slid the cloth down over his arms and delicate strokes before starting to wipe his hands down, placing the collar to the side with the mitts, propping him up a bit in her lap as the Alpha took off the harness and set it aside as well, the metal pieces clicking together when it was set down. Derek's eyes fluttered a bit as he felt the cloth on his chest, the blue now fading back to a natural green, his chest rising and falling in small but deep breaths. Stiles walked into the room with a glass of water and some apple slices, setting them down on the floor by the couch as he watched as the wolf slowly but surely started to come back to them.

"He's almost back to us, guys. You can start talking to him now, he'll really understand you more now." explained the Banshee as she started to stroke Derek's hair once again in a way of keeping him calm and collected, as well as to help ground him as he came back. Stiles reached over and gently ran his fingertips up and down the wolf's arm, watching as he shifted his head to look at him through blurred eyes.

"Hey, Der. Hey, bud. You did real well; you were so good for us. You're such a good pup for us. We got you some more water and some apples to munch on, but you've got to come back to us in order to have them. Keep those eyes open for us, let us see those pretty green eyes." cooed the teen as he watched the wolf's green eyes lock onto his brown ones, a soft smile forming on his lips. Derek tried to rise up into a sitting position, his green eyes blinking a few times as his vision cleared up well enough for him to see them all, feeling Lydia on his side to help keep him propped up, hearing her whisper "He's back" to the others.

"How do you feel, Derek?" asked Scott as he reached over and handed his Beta the glass of water, watching as he all but chugged it down until the strawberry blonde reached over and grabbed his arm in an attempt to get him to slow down.

"My head is still a little foggy, but other than that, I haven't felt better than I do right now. Not by a long shot. You guys don't looked too shocked by anything, if anything, you look happy." explained Derek with a rough voice, hints of confusion following it, as he took the offered bowl of apple slices that his Alpha gave him.

"Let's just say that you make an adorable little pup, you kept us all on our toes and in a good mindset. You did the three of us wonders while you were in the headspace of Asrif, we could tell that you really needed that." explained Scott as he watched his Beta offer them a grin around a mouthful of the sweet apple.


End file.
